Many organizer devices are now available on the market. For example, many personal digital assistants (PDAs) are available which can be used to store contacts data, calendar data, and the like. Several of these devices are configured to synchronize with a user computing device such as a personal computer (PC) so that data can be shared between the computing device and the organizer device. This way, information that is entered into either device can likewise be provided to the other.
Although organizer devices such as PDAs provide a relatively convenient way for accessing contact information and for keeping track of appointments, such devices are only useful if the user remembers to carry the device with him or her. For instance, if an alarm is set to activate to remind the user as to a meeting in which the user is to participate, sounding of the alarm is useless if the device is not within the vicinity of the user.
Even when the user remembers to bring the organizer device along with him or her, for example to meetings or other appointments, the user normally must carry the organizer device along with any other devices (e.g., mobile telephone, beeper, etc.) or other objects (e.g., books, papers, etc.) that the user needs. Even though most organizer devices are small compared to desktop and laptop computers, having to carry an organizer device is nevertheless inconvenient.
In view of the above, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a device that provides organizer functionality but that the user is less likely to leave behind and that is convenient to carry.